


How About A Vacation, Danno ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Blood, Blood & Gore, Body Massage, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Consensual, Cuts/Scrapes, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e21 Ua Malo'o Ka Wai (The Water Is Dried Up), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, General, Guns, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Massage, Planning A Vacation, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Romantic Gesture, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Showers, Slash, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was treating Steve for the injuries, that he received while they were held hostage by Michelle Shioma, & Steve finally admits that he can't pull of the young shit stuff, & he wants to have a break, so he proposes a vacation to Danny, What does the handsome blond say?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*





	How About A Vacation, Danno ?:

*Summary: Danny was treating Steve for the injuries, that he received while they were held hostage by Michelle Shioma, & Steve finally admits that he can't pull of the young shit stuff, & he wants to have a break, so he proposes a vacation to Danny, What does the handsome blond say?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was achy all over from the experience of being in Michelle Shioma's presence, Also he had cuts & bruises all around his body, which made it hard for him to sit down, & concentrate on his work, so his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams took upon himself, as second in command to call it an early day, after a couple of rough days, & he took his hunky lover home. So he could rest up. As soon as the couple got home, Danny strips Steve of his clothing, & had him in the shower, so the warm water can help relax his muscles.

 

As soon as Danny got his lover into the warm shower, He left him to his privacy, & the former navy seal thought to himself with a smile, **"I am such a lucky bastard, I ** _am_** really a lucky one to have Danny in my life"** , & he lets the warm water work it's magic on his perfect & muscular body. He was so glad to be home, & just not worry about anything, except worry about Danny, who is the most precious thing in the world to him. **"I got the perfect idea to pay him back for putting up with me"** , he thought to himself once more, & he finishes up his shower, shuts the water off, & dries off, & changes, so he can have a simple dinner with Danny.

 

As he sits down at the table, he groans because of the pain, "Remind me, Why I didn't beat the shit out of Michelle Shioma ?, I should've of at least knocked one of her teeth out", The Five-O Commander grumbled, as Danny serves him his plate, & then sits down to join him with his own. "You are a great man, So, I figure that I would save you from making an asshole move", Steve smiles brightly, & said, "Thank you, Danno, I love you", The Blond Detective smiles bigger, & said, "I love you too, Super Seal". The Couple switched to more of a pleasant conversation, & enjoyed their meal.

 

After dessert, Danny got Steve to come upstairs, where he gave him a sensuous body massage, & then teased him a bit, bringing extreme pleasure, which would turn the seal's mind to mush. Steve thought he lost some of his IQ, cause Danny was sucking, licking, nibbling, & teasing his cock & balls. He felt like he was gonna orgasm, & then denied. The Loudmouth Detective was calling the shots, & he was at his mercy, & it was a great way to go. After awhile, The Five-O Commander had enough, & he immediately got his payback.

 

He left love bites, & claim bites all over his body, making the blond shiver in response to the stimulation, that Steve was giving him, plus Danny was moaning, as he was having his nipples licked, teased, nibbled, & kissed upon. He was getting the same treatment, that he gave the handsome brunette. They weren't gonna let up, & as a result, they had multiple orgasms. When they finally let go of each other, but stay cuddled against the other. Danny exclaimed with a smile, "Damn !", Steve agreed with a bigger smile, saying, "You got that right". They managed to calm, & composed themselves. "That was a nice thing that you did for Jerry with the badge", Danny said with a knowing smile, that declared that his lover is a "soft cookie". Steve shrugged & said this in response.

 

"He really did deserve it, He has been a great friend to all of us, I figure it's something that would make him happy for the rest of his life, Cause he is like me, He needs this, He needs ohana, & we bring that to him", Danny nodded & agreed, & there was silence for awhile. "I am getting too old for this shit, How about a vacation, Danno ?", he asked being serious, Danny chuckled, "I figured that this would make you change your ways, so name the place, The Kids, & I will be there ?", "Deal", Steve said smiling, as they shared a kiss, & they fell asleep shortly afterwards.

 

The End.


End file.
